


Doughnuts and Dilemmas

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Frustration, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Cecil is tasked with ordering specialty doughnuts for Camus online. Simple, right?Wrong. They sell out in minutes.
Kudos: 8





	Doughnuts and Dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely based on real life events. I thought it fit Cecil pretty well since I can only imagine how any times he's had to chase down the craziest sweets for Camus. He tries so hard, bless his soul.
> 
> Made on 06/12/2020.

Ever since being assigned to Camus, Cecil quickly learned that it was part of his job to offer up his sanity on sliver platter.

He had thought he had progressed since those days, that he no longer had to come running when Camus beckoned him. That was, apparently, wishful thinking on his part. This time it was about doughnuts. Not just any doughnuts, god forbid Camus eat anything but the best, but doughnuts from a local bakery that was all the rave at the moment. Doughnuts that sold out for the day in under four minutes.

It drove Cecil nutty. Here was Camus making more unreasonable requests and here he was trying to fulfill them anyways.

Perched in front of his laptop, Cecil eyed the clock in the corner. There were five minutes until the store opened for online orders. He had five minutes to make another attempt to order these diamond encrusted doughnuts. Sure, they didn’t really have diamonds on them but they may as well have. 

The clock on his phone was synced, showing four minutes now, just in case his laptop was off. This was his fifth try to secure these treats for the all demanding Camus and if he didn’t manage them this time, he was sure to get his head yelled off.

How do doughnuts even sell out that fast anyways? How popular were these things? It made him stick out his bottom lip and pout. Three minutes. He refreshed the internet page just in case, checking the connection speed as well. He had missed one opportunity due to a slow response. It didn’t earn him any reprieve with Camus, the heartless tyrant. The speed was fine, connection was good. Everything on the page loaded as it should.

But it was too early to breathe that sigh of relief yet. Cecil would only do that once he got a confirmation email, promising him the doughnuts. Until then, it was anyone’s game. Two minutes. Were they even good doughnuts? Like, was it even worth it? Who knew, not him because he couldn’t get his hands on a single one.

Why didn’t they make more doughnuts, since they were clearly so popular? It made Cecil shake his head in frustration. They obviously wouldn’t go to waste since they are selling out so quickly. Too quickly. It was unbelievable how fast people were able to get their hands on these doughnuts. Dropping by the store in person was only worse so Cecil had no choice but to tackle this online.

One minute.

This was where his palms started to sweat. The final minute countdown was the worst. The anticipation of the starting bell. He refreshed the page again and exhaled. Today was the day. He could do this. He was definitely getting those doughnuts for no other reason then to get Camus off his back until the next latest fad arose. Cecil eyed where he had to click as the final seconds ticked down on the clock.

The flashing of 9 o’clock meant go time. Go time meant refreshing like crazy until the dozen doughnut option he wanted showed up in stock. 

“Please, please, please…” He chanted under his breath, hands getting twitchy as the page reloaded. The doughnuts he wanted were in stock but this was were the true battle began. His mouse zoomed over to the add to cart button, taking him to the next page. “Come on, come on,” he bounced in his seat, hoping for the best.

They were in his cart now but there were still a ways to go. He had to select a pick up from store option, easy. Next was his email. He whipped open the waiting text document that had his email typed out in advance. Control C, control V. 

His finger slammed that enter key. 

The page loaded.

Out of stock.

Camus was going to get served his tea with a side of screaming and Cecil couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> This got banged out in like 20 minutes. How hard can it be to order some doughnuts WELL pretty hard. A friend of mine has been trying for two months to get these things. Sometimes they sell out in under a minute. It's crazy. Why don't they just make more? I will have to try again tomorrow for these freaking doughnuts.


End file.
